fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeyden2436
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jeyden2436! Thanks for your edit to the Rogue Cheney (Damon) page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 01:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm not doing your work for you, sorry. Please meet the requirements for a Slayer Magic/Lost Magic which are 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission, before you ask again - additionally, "nitro" isn't an element; chemical elements aren't to be used as primary elements. Per (This is my stage now!) 07:51, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Read the above message. I'm not doing your work, fulfill the requirements and ask again like everyone else. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:16, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Read the above message. I'm not doing your work for you, so don't ask me again. Fulfill the requirements like everyone else. This is your first warning. Additionally, post at the bottom of my talk page so I can see the message. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:20, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Please don't edit another user's page unless you obtain permission. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:16, November 17, 2016 (UTC) One complete character means all the standard sections are filled out - look around yourself, you'll see what I mean. You don't use other people's pages unless you ask - there should be a property template at the top showing who made the page, and if not go to history. Also, nitrogen/explosions aren't an element by themselves; it's a chemical element, not a proper slayer element; basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements, it's a slayer element. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:25, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Only plasma. Also, something similar to ice is ice lol Per (This is my stage now!) 23:45, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes, but you don't have a complete character and you haven't been here for a week of editing. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:04, November 19, 2016 (UTC) When you complete the criteria. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:19, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I've already answered you. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:22, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Define it. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:14, December 6, 2016 (UTC) That's not saying much other than "it's ice magic but it can do _". Just make it normal ice magic - absolute zero should be easy to achieve at higher levels of mastery. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:56, December 7, 2016 (UTC) go ask User:Ash9876, canon characters is his thing Per (This is my stage now!) 11:27, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Don't post in the middle of my page. Post at the bottom so I can see it. Otherwise I probably won't answer. Anyway, you require one complete character of a reasonable quality before I say yes. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:24, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Magic Ask User:Perchan, the admin of magic.—Mina Țepeș 01:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) go ahead, just put your name in brackets in the article title and write it in your own words Per (This is my stage now!) 01:29, August 8, 2017 (UTC) yes, like "ice devil slayer magic (insertnamehere)" to distinguish it from others. Also, it means don't copy and paste from other articles, exactly what you think the words 'write it in your own words' means Per (This is my stage now!) 21:49, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:MaskofTrut Sorry, I decline.—Mina Țepeș 08:33, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yo. I noticed that you were using this File over on Jace Saionji. Did you ask for Aru's permission to use this image? Because if not then it'd be going against rule 16 on the wiki. Just checking mate as you didn't have any Trivia section stating otherwise by the looks of things and you'd probably not wanna end up with a warning. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 23:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC) go ahead, but write everything in your own words Per (This is my stage now!) 10:02, September 9, 2017 (UTC) you need to ask me every time you create/use a slayer magic or lost magic. anyway you need to state the character's name, their element, their type of slayer magic, and what power-ups they use before I say yes or no Per (This is my stage now!) 14:23, September 16, 2017 (UTC) go ahead with your god slayer Per (This is my stage now!) 12:35, September 19, 2017 (UTC)